


Matchmaker

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You and your daughter go to an on-location shoot for Supernatural.





	Matchmaker

You smiled at your fifteen year old daughter as she stood next to you, her entire body rocking side to side in anticipation.  The two of you had come to Vancouver for the weekend and decided to spend one afternoon at an on-location shoot for her favorite show – Supernatural.

You knew that the show meant a lot to her, but it was so much more than just the television show.  The actors and actresses involved in the series were just as important to her as the storyline, and once you’d done your motherly duty of research, you realized why.

These people were incredible.

One way or another, your daughter had found out that they were filming a scene with Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack in a diner, so here you were.  There was a small crowd outside, all Supernatural fans like your daughter, and you were all bundled up together to keep warm.  The cold Vancouver air was swirling around you, but luckily no precipitation was falling.

Across the street, you could see camera crews, a couple equipment trailers, and Baby parked out front.  The windows were mostly blocked from your view, but you knew the actors were inside.

You just hoped they’d come out to say hello after they were done, or you were standing out here in the cold for nothing.

Time passed quickly, though, the people gathered being very nice and talkative.  Your daughter was in Supernatural fangirl heaven, and you couldn’t help but smile at the way she was discussing something or other with some of her new friends. Another older woman came up to you.

“Is she yours?” she asked, fond smile on her face.  

You nodded.  “Yeah, my girl.  She loves this show and everything to do with it.”

The woman nodded, looking back across the street.  “I sure hope she’s made you watch it a time or two, as well.”

You laughed, thinking back on all the times your daughter had dragged you in to the living room, making you sit down to watch a scene or convention video.  “Yeah, while I haven’t seen every episode, I’ve seen enough.  I don’t have much time for television – single mother working two jobs, here – but I appreciate the show and the extended family that came along with it.”

The woman nodded again, her face lighting up when the door of the diner opened.  “Here they come!”

The gathered group cheered as the stars walked out of the diner, all four men smiling and waving.  You watched your daughter’s world brighten as she saw the men she admired, knowing that this was well worth the cold wait.

Jensen and Alex stopped on the other side of the street, talking with each other for a moment before Jensen turned to the crowd.  “I’m sorry y’all – Alex and I are on a schedule. Thank you for being here, we love you!” They waved, Jensen blowing some kisses, before being ushered into a black SUV by a large, bald man.  You noticed some of the crowd sink in disappointment that half of the foursome was leaving, but most of them perked right back up when Jared and Misha began crossing the street, a small entourage following to make sure they were safe.

Your daughter came back over to stand with you, near the back of the crowd.  You looked at her with worry, figuring she’d be right up at the front of the line to meet the boys, but she was focused on the two men walking over.  

Jared and Misha immediately began talking with the fans, taking selfies and having short conversations before each fan got out of the way to leave and let the others have their few minutes.  That was one thing about the Supernatural fandom – they were all so courteous of each other’s and the actors’ time.  The crowd began to thin until you and your daughter were some of the last ones there.

Jared came over to you, smiling like the big puppy he was.  “Hey y’all!” he said happily, holding one arm out for a hug.  Your daughter launched into his body, sighing happily as Jared kissed her forehead.  “Hope you didn’t get too cold out here waiting for us!” he said, and she shook her head.  Jared looked to you and smiled.  “Want to take a picture of us?”

“Thanks, Jared,” you said nodding, and you pulled your phone out to snap a few pictures.  Your daughter looked nervous but happy, and you knew she would cherish the moment forever. Jared gave you a high-five before moving on to the fans Misha was with, the last fans he had to say hi to.

Your daughter’s eyes widened as she saw that Misha was going to come to you next, and she dropped to the ground, digging something out of her backpack.  “Whatcha got, baby girl?” you asked her, watching as she pulled out a spiral.

“I wanted to give this to Misha, it’s all sorts of quotes and pictures that I think he’ll like.  He’s so amazing, mom, and I want to make sure he knows how awesome I think he is.”

You nodded, knowing that Misha was probably her favorite of the three.  She’d participated in GISHWHES multiple years and was constantly inspired to volunteer and help other people, solely based on Misha’s testimonies.  

Your eyes were still on her when Misha walked up, and the moment your eyes met his, your heart fluttered.  You were shocked – you hadn’t felt that since your late husband had passed years ago.  You were so engrossed with Misha that you missed the conversation he was having with your daughter; you only snapped back to reality when she handed him the journal.

“Thank you so much, I can’t wait to look through it all,” he was saying to her, the kindness in his voice evident.  “And who is this beautiful lady?” he added, turning to you.

“Oh, Misha, this is my mom, Y/N,” your daughter answered for you, noticing the way you were still a little out of it.

Misha took your hand in his, shaking it slowly.  “Y/N, it’s so very nice to meet you.  You have a wonderful daughter.”

You nodded, “I agree, but I’m a bit bias.”  Misha laughed, a sound that went straight to the bottom of your toes.  You noticed that he still hadn’t let go of your hand, but you didn’t mind.  

“Misha, do you know any good restaurants around here?” your daughter asked, her voice indicating she was up to something.  “My mom and I are visiting and wanted to go somewhere festive before we head home.”

“Oh, you want to go out to eat?” he clarified, letting your hand go (possibly reluctantly?) and turning back to your daughter.  “I know this great place not too far from here, I was actually heading there myself once I got changed.”

You met your daughter’s eyes, knowing now where this was going.  “Oh, we wouldn’t want to be crazy fans and follow you there, though,” she said dramatically, making Misha shake his head.  

“Oh, no.  You’re going, and you’re going with me,” he insisted.  He looked to you as he continued.  “My treat.”

The glimmer in his eye had your stomach flip flopping, making you wonder if he meant to be flirty or not.  You could only nod, listening as your daughter recited your phone number to Misha and he promised to text you the address.  He headed back across the street before you felt your phone buzz, pulling it out of your pocket.

_Can’t wait for dinner with you and your daughter – she’s nearly as beautiful as her momma. - M_

Below was the addressto a restaurant nearby.  Your heart was racing as your daughter dragged you to the car, already babbling on about having dinner with Misha and how she would insist the two of you go out for drinks after… “Maybe he’ll give you a special Christmas present, mom!”

She got a swat on the arm for that, but you couldn’t help but hope that she would be right.


End file.
